


No Hard Feelings

by c1aire_h



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1aire_h/pseuds/c1aire_h
Summary: Who will sing for Rat when he’s goneThis is a song fic
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	No Hard Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a cover of the song No Hard Feeling by Manchester Orchestra because I like the cover better than the og rip. Anyways this is very sad and now I’m sad. I’ll link the song https://open.spotify.com/track/5qmrX6b08kLesjibr5iYVW?si=KI64ks_gRQWqX6hJv3zLmQ

Blood. There’s so much blood. And Shion just killed a man, shot him in the head, only adding to the red river.

“I just-I just killed someone. Rat told me not to change but look what I’ve done! I’ve taken a life and I-“ Shion bursts into tears.

“Rat- please forgive me I didn’t-I don’t know what I was thinking I didn’t mean to lie I-“

Rat was no where near him. 

He scans around for him. 

He spots him. 

Rat is laying on the ground blood still pouring out of him. 

“Rat!” Shion runs over to him. 

“Rat! Please wake up please wake up” Shion applies pressure to his wounds. 

Rats eyes flicker open and he groans in pain. 

“Your awake! It’s going to be ok Rat I promise we’re gonna get you through this and then we can be together in the bunker with your little animal friends and I could work for Dog-Keeper and-“

“No”

“What?”

“That won’t happen”

“But Rat! I-I love you”

“I don’t love you Shion”

“What?”

“I said I don’t love you!” Rat coughs up blood. 

“Then what is this that we feel?”

“I don’t know but I don’t feel the same way as you. Just forget about me. Move on. Start a life with Safu. I don’t care just forget about me. Let me die here”

Shion’s frowns. 

“No”

“Huh?”

“I said no! You don’t get to lie to me like this. We both know your only saying this because you think your dying but you don’t get to play with my emotions like that! Even if you die, I will love you forever! I’ll never be able to move on, I’ll always remember you so stop being an asshole and tell me how you feel!”

Rat blinks at him. 

“Your right”

“Don’t deny it you know- wait what?”

“Your right. I only said that because I thought it would make things easier for you but your so stubborn. I’m dying Shion. But at least I’m dying with you. I love you”

“Your not dying!”

“I can feel myself slipping. I’m scared. Dog-Keeper was right, death is terrifying. Where will I go? Will I see you again?”

“Of course you’ll see me again!”

“No. I won’t. I can’t sing a song for myself like how I told Dog Keeper I would for her. I can’t move on without a song so no, I won’t see you again”

“Yes you will! I’ll sing you a song”

“You can sing?”

“No but that doesn’t matter”

“Ok. Sing- sing me a song Shion” his breathing is getting more difficult. 

“My mom used to sing this to me. 

_ When my body won't hold me anymore _

_ And it finally lets me free _

_Will I be ready?_ ” 

Shion pulls Rat’s head into his lap. 

“ _When my feet won't walk another mile?_

_ And my lips give their last kiss goodbye? _

_ Will my hands be steady when I lay down my fears, my hopes, and my doubts? _

_The rings on my fingers, and the keys to my house_ ” 

He strokes his hand through Rat’a long hair. 

“ _With no hard feelings?_

_ When the sun hangs low in the west _

_ And the line in my chest won't be kept held at bay any longer _

_ When the jealousy fades away _

_ And it's ash and dust for casual lust _

_ And it's just hallelujah _

_ And love in thoughts and love in the words _

_ Love in the songs they sing in the church _

_And no hard feelings_ ”

Rat’s eyes begin to droop. 

“ _Lord knows they haven't done much good for anyone_

_ Kept me afraid and cold _

_ With so much to have and hold _

_ Mmm, hmm _

_ When my body won't hold me anymore _

_ And it finally lets me free _

_ Where will I go? _

_ Will the trade winds take me south through Georgia grain? _

_ Or tropical rain? _

_Or snow from the heavens?_ ”

“You have a beautiful voice Shion”

“ _Will I join with the ocean blue?_

_ Or run into a savior true? _

_ And shake hands laughing _

_ And walk through the night, straight to the light _

_ Holding the love I've known in my life _

_And no hard feelings_ ”

“Your beautiful, Shion”

“ _Lord knows they haven't done much good for anyone_

_ Kept me afraid and cold _

_ With so much to have and hold _

_ Under the curving sky _

_ I'm finally learning why _

_ It matters for me and you _

_To say it and mean it too_ ”

Rat’s eyes close. 

“ _For life and its lovely nest_

_ And all of its ugliness _

_ Good as it's been to me _

_ I have no enemies _

_ I have no enemies _

_ I'll have no enemies _

_I have no enemies_ ”

“Thank you for freeing me”

His breathing stops. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it’s so sad


End file.
